Straw Hat
by yukaoneechan
Summary: A new island, a new day, an amusement park! But what happens when Nami feels sick after all those ridings?


**Hello guys! Here's an cute oneshoot!!!** **The plot was given to me by Yasa-chan, and I worked it out! I hope you all like it :3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own op.**

 **-x-**

 **Straw Hat**

Yells of joy, screams of terror, loud laughs. That was what reached the ears of the Muguiwara crew that morning, courtesy of the island ahead of them. From the distance they could see a huge Roller-coaster on the high top of a mountain in the center of the island. Only that uncommon view was enough to make the well known captain of the ship excited.

"Woah!!" He yelled from his favorite seat, the Sunny's Lion head, holding his straw hat, that was at his head, firmly with his free hand. "Look at that!" Pointing at it he smiled, it sounded fun!

Nami rolled her eyes; every single thing – read island – made him this excited. A quick look at her new log pose and she smiled; it wasn't shaking like mad so the island was safe. Well, that'd be a change.

"I wonder if they have cotton candy!" Chopper said sniffing the air, a smile came out right after. "They do have it!" He was now running around the deck, making his crew mates smile.

After talking about it, they decided to go straight to the island for info, and of course, to eat over there. It did sounded fun, it wasn't often that they went to an amusement park after all.

The crew landed, and for their surprise the island didn't mind if they were pirates or not; only if they paid the entrance fee. Of course Nami had to bargain for discount – what she did get. Shining eyes could be seen on her face, happy that she managed to make Chopper a free pay, Luffy a half pay – somehow she made the ticket collector believe that he was a big kid, Brook for free for being an skeleton – and she and Robin free for being pretty women.

"She's a demon when it comes to money…" Zoro murmured near Sanji, Luffy and Usopp.

"She's gorgeous!!!" Sanji said with heart eyes, making both Usopp and Zoro roll their eyes.

"Well, she does love money." Was all that Luffy said while shrugging and smiling. He never really minded that side of her, instead he find it really interesting. Besides, more money means more meat.

"Ok! We should eat with the money I saved!" Nami said while getting closer with Robin. Luffy's smile grew; just as he thought, more money, more meat.

Walking with the whole crew was already a difficult thing in regular islands, but in an amusement park was the double, if not the triple, troublesome. Luffy wanted to stop in every single shop, sometimes Usopp and Chopper joined him, and it would take ages to finally reach the restaurant. The navigator was starting to get nervous and mad because of their easy-go-with-anything-that-is-interesting nature, her stomach was already making noises from her hungry state; what only made Sanji start a fight with Luffy, but somehow he ended up fighting Zoro. Nami supported her head with a hand on her forehead, sighing at her crew mates. Robin only giggled, while Franky run away when he saw some interesting rides – he wanted to see how it works. In what seemed seconds, they were separated in groups.

Nami was stuck with Luffy, while Robin walked away with Zoro (all she did was show the cook all the beautiful girls around and he dashed to them). Chopper went with Ussop and Franky to see the rides, the first told him that he'd buy some cotton candy for him. And Brook, in truth, was missing since they got into the park; a crowd recognized him as Soul King as fast as he could do a skeleton joke.

"Hey, Namiiii." Luffy said while jumping in front of her; she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What?" He let out a helpless grin, something that always made all her defenses down. She sighed.

"Let's eat!" He then went closer to her ear, one hand covering his mouth; he was going to tell her a secret. She raised one eyebrow. "If it's just us we have more money for meat!" He murmured.

She punched his head.

"All you think about is food, isn't it?" He rubbed his head and pouted; he was telling the truth though. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry after all." He chuckled and joined her walk.

The restaurant was huge, as it seemed to be the only one in the park it should be; or else it wouldn't give all visitors food. Nami had a little bunch of problems due to Luffy's manners, not to mention that she had to keep him from stealing the other costumers' food – and her own.

"You should wait two hours to ride the attractions. Or else you will be sick." A waiter told Luffy with a pale face; he was impressed in how much he was eating and got worried of the boy being sick.

"It's ok. He's too idiot to get sick." Was all Nami said with narrowed eyes to her captain. She thought she'd be fine too, not because she eat only spaghetti, but because she had already been in so many adventures that she's used to it. There's no need to remember how they came back to the sea from Skypea after all.

How wrong she was.

Nami didn't know for sure when she started to feel sick. Maybe on the spinning cups? Where Luffy couldn't stop himself from making their cup spin like crazy, or in all the other rides he made sure to improve. Well, now she was already at the Roller-coaster, on top of it to be precise; her stomach already growled in advance. She was sure she would regret it.

"Nami." Luffy said making her look at him with unsecure. "You should put your hands up, like this!" He then grabbed her right hand and put it up, right before the car started its way down.

Nami had to hold back a yell as her body tensed and the familiar feeling of cold in her belly came. She shoot her eyes closed, her hand clenched against Luffy's, that was still holding hers up in the air, and she wished it was over. But of course it wasn't. The Roller-coaster was the biggest attraction on the park, it started near the entrance and went up to the mountain, doing all curves and ups and downs until it's end. Her firm hold on his hand made the captain look at his navigator and he got worried for a moment. The color of her face was now gone, she was as pale as she was back in Chopper island. Slowly he put both hands down, squeezing lightly her hand; he wanted to help her.

When the ride stopped, they stood sit for a few moments. Hands still together, Luffy looking at her with a blank stare. He never knows how to make someone get better, that was Chopper job. Nami slowly opened her eyes, a bit of her skin color was back, but her face wasn't good. Luffy got out of the Roller-coaster car and helped her right after, and she thanked him; they sat down again in a bench a few meters away from the Roller-coaster.

"I think I'm going back to the ship…" Nami said with a hand on her forehead, supporting her head. Sure she wasn't feeling well before the Roller-coaster of terror, but she never guessed it'd be this worse after it. All she wanted now was her warm bed. By now her and Luffy's hands were apart, and the captain was pouting to her. He wanted his navigator to enjoy the park the same he did, but it seems she couldn't. He blinked as she got up, and he did the same right away.

"I'll go with you." He said with confidence, but Nami shook her head.

"No need to. Besides, you'll only annoy me because you'll keep saying that you want to come back and play." He didn't answer; he knew it was true. "I'll be fine. Just try to find the others. I can come back once I'm good again." And with that she just walked away.

Luffy stood there, watching Nami walk away until he couldn't see her anymore. He sighed as he already miss her, he was enjoying the park with her. Pouting and crossing his arms he looked around; she told him to find the others, and that's what he'll do. With a nod to himself he started to walked further into the park, looking everywhere to find his friends.

While he walked he passed by lots of stores, some being the well known play-to-win prizes, and a voice caught his attention. There was a crowd near one of the shooting store, everyone was cherishing loudly at, what seemed to be, someone really good in that game.

"That's what I'm talking about!" The person shooting yelled out loud as he shoot right into his target. Luffy grinned as he recognized the voice. Getting closer he could see the big hair that Usopp has, the crazy crowd around him and the annoyed face of the owner of the store; it was clear that he didn't want to loose all his prizes.

"Hey Usopp!" Luffy said while walking through the crowd, making his friend look at him.

"Luffy! Where's Nami?" He said looking around, trying to look behind the crowd. His eyes went back to his captain once he didn't find her.

"She was feeling sick after all the rides we went to… so she went back to the ship." He finished with a pout and a gloomy mood. Usopp raised one eyebrow.

"Woah, but is she alright? We should go get Chopper!" Luffy nodded.

"She said she just needed to rest, but I agree with us getting Chopper!" Usopp nodded and shoot his last try and yelled again as he hit it.

Luffy started to look around the shooting store, his eyes passing by all the stuffed toys they had and something got his attention. Usopp grabbed all his prizes, that was a lot of stuffed toys, and started to walk away; only to notice that Luffy was still there, looking at a specific toy.

"Hey, ossan." Luffy said to the owner, that sighed. He was sure that if those two were friends then he'd close his shop for today.

"Yeah?" The man answered.

"How I can win that?" Luffy pointed to the toy that his eyes didn't let go even now. The man's eyes went from him to the toy a few times, Usopp doing the same unconsciously; he was wondering what Luffy would do with that.

"Well, you have to hit it and it has to fall. Then it's yours." His voice sounded boring, the man was in a bad mood due Usopp.

"I see!" Luffy then started to roll his right shoulder, warming up. Usopp eyes widened as he understood what his captain wanted to do.

"Luffu wai – " He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Luffy shoot forward an attack, the hit making not only what he wanted to fall, but at least 30 prizes as well. The owner was getting mad.

"You have to pay for it! And use that gun!" The, now angry, man pointed to the large amount of guns on his store, and Luffy pouted mad.

"You said I only had to hit it! I did it and it fell! Now give it to me!" Luffy was angry; he did what he wanted him to do, and now he didn't want to give it to him!?

Usopp sweat dropped; he had to help his captain.

~~~~

Robin, Zoro, Franky and Chopper were sitting a few meters from where Usopp and Luffy were arguing with the shooting shop owner. They couldn't really understand what was happening, but it was clear that it was Luffy's fault. The yelling continued for long minutes, until it finally stopped. The group looked over to their friends walking towards them, Usopp full of stuffed toys and Luffy with only one; but he was smiling widely.

Robin looked at the toy he was holding and smiled briefly, it was cute. It was when she noticed that Nami wasn't around, so she wondered where their navigator was.

"She wasn't feeling well, by what Luffy said, so she went back to the ship." Usopp said while Luffy was showing his toy to Chopper, who was stuffing himself with cotton candy; but he looked worried at Usopp when he mentioned Nami being sick.

"I should go and see if she's ok." He said between a bite on his cotton candy, finishing it.

"I'll go with you!" Luffy said smiling.

"Don't get lost." Zoro warned them, but weird looks in her way made him mad. "What?" A vein could be seen on his forehead.

"You're not the one to say that, stupid marimo." Sanji said getting closer. The yelling from earlier caught his attention and he forced himself to let all the ladies alone and see if his friends needed his help. He was in a bad mood now.

"What did you say, ero cook?!" Zoro got up madly.

"You're the one who always get lost!" Sanji yelled back, their fight started over once more.

Everyone laughed, aside from Usopp who only sighed; he always wonder when they'll stop that behavior of them. As they kept fighting Luffy murmured to Chopper, asking him to go to the ship because he was worried about Nami. The little doctor nodded and both walked away.

It took a while, the duo stopped in various shops on the way, but they finally arrived at the ship. It was all quiet now that it was empty, well, with only the navigator inside that is. Chopper went to his infirmary to get his tools, while Luffy run to the women's quarters. He was about to open the door as he always did when he remembered that Nami wasn't feeling well. He then knocked softly.

"Nami?" He asked in a low voice, wondering if she was awake.

"Luffy?" Her voice came from inside after a few seconds, and he smiled.

"Yeah, Chopper came to see you. Can I come in?" He asked, his hands behind his back still holding the stuffed toy.

Nami raised one eyebrow. Luffy was different, he wasn't yelling around, he didn't enter her room abruptly as usual, and he was asking if he could! Her sickness went to her head, there's no other explanation for that.

"Yeah, sure." His smile grew. Opening the door he slowly stepped inside, Chopper coming too soon after.

"What are you feeling?" Chopper asked while checking her up.

"It's this idiot fault." She said smiling to Luffy. "He kept improving all rides… spinning around more than he should."

"Hey." Was his protest.

"I see. So you're nauseous, right?" She nodded slowly at the doctor; both ignoring Luffy's annoyed face. "Then I'll give you this pill. You'll feel better in a half hour or so." He took out of his wallet a pink pill and gave it to Nami. "I'll let my things on the infirmary. If you need something just call on the denden mushi. I'll stay at the ship until you feel better." With a warm smile she patted his head.

"Thank you, you're the best doctor." His cheeks got as pink as the pill he gave her.

"I'm not happy with this compliment, idiot~~!" He said walking away all happy.

Nami closed her eyes, ready to sleep when she noticed that Luffy was still there, standing right at the side of her bed. When she opened them again she saw him sat on her bed; it was only now that she saw the stuffed toy on his hands. He was holding it with both hands, looking at it intensively, as if he was studying it; but he was Luffy and that was something he'd never do. With the corner of his eyes he looked at her, their eyes meeting startled her for a second, and then back to the toy.

"I'm not Chopper, so I can't help you with medicine but…" He pouted before giving the toy with one hand to her. "Somehow I felt that you'd be better with this."

Nami's eyes went to his eyes and to the toy a few times, until it stood on the toy. It was a brown bear, with a red open shirt that had an orange right up on his heart, and to complete it, a straw hat on its head. He pouted as she just stood there, staring at the toy; was he wrong? Did she not like it?

"Huh…" He started but stooped when he felt her hand grab the toy, their fingers touching for a moment – and for that single moment his heart skipped a beat, and he didn't know why, but he liked it. Nami smiled softly while looking at the stuffed bear, that was clearly Luffy in her eyes.

"Thank you." She then kissed the bear on its mouth, and Luffy felt his cheek burn; he frowned a little at the unknown feeling. "It's really cute." She said looking up and noticing his blush; she blinked at the thought that just crossed her mind… She'd have to see if that was correct anyway. With one hand she motioned to him to get closer, what he did without thinking twice; until she hugged him. "I really liked it." She said on his ear, making his face get a more intense red than before.

Nami stood there, hugging him while waiting for some kind of reaction, but he was like stone now. She was about to get away when his arms went around her torso, he had hug her back. Now it was her turn to get red, maybe her though from before was right after all. Luffy was clueless about his own feelings, but she wasn't. About the two of them. She smiled, and got surprised when something was now on her head.

"Keep it until you feel better. I better go to Chopper now… something is wrong with me." Luffy said letting her go, but he didn't get up before looking at her eyes for a long time. He then kissed her forehead, right under his straw hat that was now on her head, and walked away.

Nami smiled. Now she have three treasures that were better than any money.

A stuffed bear.

A straw hat.

And Luffy.

Hugging the bear she cuddled on her bed. She was sure she'd get better now.

 **-x-** **That's it! Please let me a review so I can know what you guys think of it! Until next time!!**


End file.
